Daughters
by Ellie Jolie
Summary: The Sisterhood are mothers. And look how much they have changed and grown. The story of four new Septembers.
1. The Old Septembers New Embarkings

This might be interesting before reading. The Septembers all have very interesting names for their babies, but there is meaning behind all of them. Let's see if you can match the babies with their mother's.

Airlia-Delicate-Greek

Maverick- Wildly Independent-American

Fauve- Wild, Inhabited- French

Placido-Quiet, Calm- Italian

Calla- Beauty- Greek

Kineta-Full of Energy- Greek

Hayln- Unique, Special. Unlike any other- American

Metea- Gentle-Greek

If you want to write your guess in a review, feel free. Otherwise you will find out later in the story.

1.

Lena sure liked to pop 'em out! Who knew that the shyest girl in the world would be getting busy up to 4 times? That's right, our beauty is having her FOURTH baby. And we couldn't be more proud. And guess who's the lovely helper? That's right me.

Since my little escapade with Christina, Carmen's mom, I've become a midwife. Well, to my best friends, that is. So far I've been there for the births of Airlia, Taima. coaching along my fellow Septembers. You might all want to know, were the babies born in September. Through careful planning and never cold January nights, we tried. We have Augusts, Octobers, Decembers and even the occational late Julys. And we to our amazement, we only have three Septembers. Bridget's Kineta, Carmen's Fauve and my Hayln.

Lena sure is a pro though. After the 2nd she began coaching herself. Paul does a good job helping out though. That's right, Lena and Paul. The cutest couple you have ever seen. They make me sick. And then there is Carmen. With the twins, a steady job and a committed husband. She's doing better than anyone could have predicted. Bee, single once again. Facing the struggles of raising a daugther. Lucky she moved close to the rest of us and we know how to take care of her. We've learned.

And then there's me. Tibby. Single mom USA. No, there was no divorce. And certainly no pre-nups! I adopted and I think it was one of the best choices of my life. And one of my best documentarys. I owe a lot of it to Hayln though. And of course, the Septembers.

So anyway. Back to the matter on hand. Baby Calla is sitting soundlessly on Lena's lap, looking up into matching eyes similar to her own. Lena's third girl. The Septembers are extatic. Effie is hardly able to control herself, but her and her drama. You get that living in the modeling world. Not shocking, eh? Oh, but you know why we are so extatic? I forgot to mention the date. September 12.


	2. The New Septembers

**15 years later...**

"Calla. Do you have to be such a beauty?" Typical Kineta question. Anyone could spit it right back at her though. With her mother's inherited hair and some father's skin. She didn't really know what the father's skin was though, concidering she never saw any of it. He worked. A lot.

"Well, look at her mom!" Hayln always responded.

"Giiiiiirl, what you doin' talkin' 'bout my momma?" Calla used her ghetto act that sent her best friends into stitches.

"Wow, talk about immature. Ehmygawd mom, I don't seriously have to take the teeny-boppers out." Airlia whined right in Lena's still gorgeous but aged face. Lena gave her a look that only a mother would be capable of giving.

"You know you're taking Placido too." Lena declaired giving no option of choice.

"All that loner wants to do is sit in his room and write stories!" Airlia yelled, prepairing to give her big speech on how horrible life is being the eldest.

"He vill be a famous writer someday, let's see if he credits you!" Mr. Kaligaris responded, his greek accent showing major when he was upset.

"That's it. Take the girls. Out." Lena ushered them to the door.

"Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Kaligaris!"

"Goodbye girls. Tell your mother's I say hello. Ask them when we are going to get together next. I can't believe I haven't seen them in ages."

It saddend the girls to see their mother's friendship drifting apart. They had heard stories about their grandmother's friendships being the same, and hoped that their mother's once unbreakable bonds wern't growing brittle when bad times came. There had been a lot of bad times lately. Kineta's mom's divorce and everyday struggles with missing her own mother were a big deal to everyone else's mothers. At least they used to be. Right now they didn't hear much from Bridget and Kineta prefered not to talk about it. The girls rarely pressed the issue.


	3. They Are Ready

Lena looked at the clock. 6:50. She smiled inside with great sastifaction. Getting the 4 teenage girls out of the house with 10 minutes to spare. She gave herself a pat on the back. And she actually did it! Then looked around to see that nobody had noticed and became immediatly embarrased for being a "uncool mom". But hey, what can you do?

She relaxed into the couch and as if it was on cue, the first time Lena gets relaxed all day. Knock, knock, knock.

"Tibby..." Lena growled to herself. Knowing her excessivly punctual friend needed some form of conceling, but immediatly regreted thinking the horrible thought when 3 seconds later she was wrapped in her best friends arms.

"I can't believe it's time." Tibby whispered to Lena's collarbone.

"I can't believe it either." Carmen said as she walked through the entryway and joined the now group hug. Lena sputtered as Carmen's pouf-to-the-max soccermom haircut got in her mouth.

"Do you have them?" She asked Carmen quietly. Lena still only talks quietly.

"No, I gave them to Bee a while back. Probably the only one of us that can still fit in them. I thought she still needed them."

"You are right." Tibby agreed.

"Let's go sit down. It's chilly." Lena becconed. And she was right. The crisp, mid-September air was blowing through the open door.

"Wait!" A voice they all knew too well called as Lena was shutting the door. Soon another group hug was created around Bridget. More like a supporting wall of her best friends. Keeping her safe like always.

They gathered around the dining room table. Pants in the center. All sorts of health food snacks sat around them and they all gave Lena grief for not having any junk food around the house.

"Our girls...they will have amazing adventures." Bridget said, holding back her tears.

"We sure did, didn't we?" Tibby agreed, carefully placing her supporting hand over Bee's.

"Do you..think they are ready for them?" Lena was hesitant.

"They are." Carmen knew. She saw it. She saw them in their daughters. And it couldn't have made her any happier. "They are deffinatly ready."


	4. New Joins the Old

Giggles could be heard down the block. When the Septembers got together, it was always a party.

"Your mom is SO sweet to treat us Lena!" Hayln gushed.

"Yeah, what's the occation?"

"I don't know Fay, but it seemed like she realllllllly wanted me out of the house." Calla said, somewhat concerned.

"And obviously Airlia wanted nothing to do with us." The girls agreed immediatly. Seeing that they had already lost their ride home, which explains the hurried walk in the chilly air.

They rushed into the house to warm up, and all stood gaping into the dimly lit dining room. It was a picture to beat out all Kodac moments. There they were, the four Septembers. You could see the very expressions they must have worn as kids. Joyous and happy, yet lost for words. Wondering where the time had gone. And then the four girls were spotted.

"Girls, come join us." Lena called sweetly, of course Lena-fashioned. They didn't move though. Frozen in their tracks.

"What are you girls doing? Get your butts over here!" Carmen joked. All the moms laughed. Kineta was stunned. She hadn't seen her mom this happy in months. The four new Septembers joined the four originals for a night of stories that would last hours past their bedtimes, and embarked on a journey that would not soon be over but was not just started. The continuing journey of the pants and the Sisterhood that had grown from them.


	5. Letters From the Past

**The Next Summer...**

"You're all crazy. Absolutly insane!" Calla declared. "The pants most TOTALLY look better on Kineta's ass!"

"My vote is on Fauve. Those curvy hips could work a TRASH bag and make it 'au couture'!" Hayln joked, faking her French accent. Lena smiled at how much her Sisterhood resembled the one of her daughters.

"Girls, if you can't decide who they looked better on (Impossible, Lena knew) then you are just going to have to draw out of a hat to decide who will get them first for the summer!"

"Great idea, Mrs. Kaligaris." Fauve decided. Anything to get them off the conversation of curvy hips. It ended up that Calla would get the pants first. No traveling for the pants yet it looks like. Calla would be staying here for a few weeks, until she travels on her much awaited trip to Greece. The trip was a right of passage for Lena's children she decided. So Calla and Metea would be taking it this year.

Hayln was off to some wilderness camp. She was totally into everything and anything wild and unpredictable. Kineta was going to be with her dad, or at her dad's house. No telling how much time her dad was actually going to spend with her. Besides, Bridget needed a break. Parenting was especailly tough on her. And Fauve? She was here, fighting off whatever boy wanted her attention this week and getting the much needed mani/pedi, or that is what she claims.

The girls headed home and Calla walked to the kitchen, doing her little 'model' walk down the hall that Effie taught her. Of course, working the pants! She admired her butt in the mirror and fell even deeper inlove with the pants and their amazing magic to actually GIVE her a butt.

"Knock it off, big head." Metea hassled her as she came in with the mail. "This is for you." She stuck a letter down Calla's pants and cackled the rest of the way into the kitchen. Calla came in after, cradling the unknown letter.

"What's that you have?" Lena asked.

"I don't know."

"It's a letter, mom. From a boyyyy!" Leave it to Metea to get her beautiful head into everyone's buisness.

"Let me see." Lena said, getting suddenly firm. She took the letter out of Calla's hands, looked at the return address and then dropped it as though she had been burned.

Calla read the letter to herself. "Mr.&Mrs.Kostas I don't know his last name". The address was somewhere in Greece. Who would be writing to her from Greece besides her grandparents?


End file.
